


Time to say goodbye

by mobius2



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobius2/pseuds/mobius2
Summary: It's the end for izone, Sakura left Korea to go back to Japan but she can't seem to move on until she gets some answers.Written for GG Jukebox Round 3, inspired by Set Me Free (Feel My Pain) by Charli XCX.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 3
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 3)





	Time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing a fic inspired by the song so I’m sorry if the fic doesn’t really correspond to the song I picked, I tried my best.

Sakura was standing awkwardly at the airport. It was really time to say goodbye to everyone. She was sad but unlike the others she had had her fair share of goodbyes to make in the past so it didn’t impact her as much.  
She would miss izone, sure they could still talk to each other and they would but it wasn’t the same as being in the same group and staying together almost all the time.  
One by one the members gathered around her, telling her goodbye, the other Japanese members were not coming with her. Hitomi had decided to stay in Korea for the time being, she wanted to try to sign a contract with a Korean agency and Nako had already gone home a few days ago.  
At last, Eunbi was standing in front of her. As usual, Sakura felt a bit imitated by her even after all these years and these moments together. Eunbi had teary eyes, she was trying her hardest not to fully cry to not make Sakura sad but Sakura knew that she was a very emotional person.  
“Kkura…”  
“Yes?”  
“Please take care of yourself.”  
“I will don’t worry.” 

They left the airport, Sakura watched their backs as they walked away. Eunbi turned around to look at her one last time. Sakura smiled a bit because of this gesture that was so Eunbi-like. 

Once she sat in the plane, Sakura sighed. So many memories were replaying inside her head, she just couldn’t believe this had come to an end this quickly.  
Her thoughts were always coming back to the same person… She tried to remember how she got so close to Eunbi to begin with, when did they decide to start dating and when exactly they started to drift apart but she just couldn’t remember. These things didn’t just happen one day, they happened over the span of days, weeks even months.  
The fact that these events happened behind the scene didn’t help, Sakura wasn’t even certain that all of the members knew something had happened between them and it’s not like it mattered anyway. 

She thought back to the moments she shared with Eunbi. The quick kisses, the hands holding before a stressful performance, the dates at night walking around after eating at a fancy restaurant. It was all of these happy little moments that Sakura was currently thinking about.  
The breakup was not as good of a memory so she tried her hardest not to think about it, not now, now wasn’t the time. 

\---

Eunbi had come back home, she still wasn’t used to the silence. She had come back to her parent’s appartement for a bit while searching for own of her own.  
Right after she closed the door behind her, she sat down on the floor and started crying, she retained herself in front of Sakura but now she just had to let it out. 

She had such a hard time turning the page, leaving the group that changed her life behind was already difficult and now she also had to say goodbye to Kkura, the one that had made things easier for her in the past. 

She felt a bit lost, even after a few weeks she still wasn’t used to not being izone’s leader anymore. All of the little things that she found to be annoying in the past, like scolding the girls when they were messing around too much, she now missed them dearly.

After a while, Eunbi stood up and went inside her room, she laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling and trying to block all of the memories out of her head.  
Her phone vibrated indicating a new notification, she took it and right after reading the text, she turned off her phone. 

Message from kkura♡: I was thinking about you, I miss you… 

\---

When she woke up, Sakura was a bit disappointed by the fact that Eunbi hadn’t answered to her text, but at the same time she wasn’t surprised. She knew the older woman didn’t like to talk about bad memories. She felt that it was a bit unfair because she still wasn’t sure as to why Eunbi had broken up with her yet she knew that she couldn’t force her to explain. 

\---- 

It had been a couple of months now since the end of izone. Hitomi, Minju, Eunbi and Yuri were waiting for Sakura at the airport. They hadn’t seen her since Sakura went back to Japan so they were very excited to be able to spend time with her again.  
Sakura arrived, awkward as usual, and they greeted each other. Minju couldn’t hold her tears which led the rest of the girls to make fun of her for it. 

They had decided that Sakura would stay at Eunbi’s appartement for the two weeks she was staying in Korea. So, after waving at the rest of the small group, they took a taxi to Eunbi’s flat.  
Now that it was only the two of them, the atmosphere was a bit uncomfortable. They didn’t talk at all until the end of the trip. There, Eunbi opened the door to her apartment and gave Sakura a tour. She was much more lively now. Sakura was relieved, she had been scared that the pesing atmosphere would last. 

They talked a lot, they laughed and they joked. It was a very nice evening until Sakura talked about what she had had in the back of her mind for a while now: 

“Unnie, why is it so easy for you to act like nothing happened? Whenever I see your face I can’t help but remember our time together.”  
“Kkura… Sometimes the past is best left where it is” 

Sakura didn’t say anything back. Today had been a great day so she didn’t want to ruin it, but she would ask again before the end of the trip because she needed an answer. 

\---

The days passed and Sakura didn’t find the courage to bring that matter on the table once again. But she knew that she had only a couple of days left before going back to Japan so, one evening while they were sitting by each other on the couch she started talking really fast: 

“Eunbi, I need closure! Please I’m not asking for much, maybe you don’t but I need it! You broke up with me like that from one day to another and I still don’t understand.”  
“Kkura… Sometimes even if you like someone you can’t stay with them. I thought that my duties as a leader were more important than my selfish desire to be with you, and I know that it caused you harm and I’m sorry about it but-... “  
“You’re not a leader anymore though... “  
“That is correct” Eunbi replied while letting out a sigh

After seeing Eunbi’s painful expression, Sakura got a bit closer to her and patted her back.  
“Unnie, please one last time, let’s go back to like we were before”  
Eunbi smiled but Sakura could tell that it was a sad smile. Then Eunbi looked at her. Sakura got closer to Eunbi’s face trying to indicate that she wanted the older woman to kiss her. Eunbi understood and did it. That kiss felt magical, it had been so long, it was as if all of these months hadn’t happened, as if they had come back to a time before, before the break up, before the disbandment. They wanted this to last forever, but of course it didn’t. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they broke off. 

“Thank you” Sakura muttered.  
“Once again I’m sorry Sakura, actually I was also hurt by my decision but I was scared that something would happen to us because we didn’t have the right to be together. I prefered to cause you pain than ruin your entire future, but now I know I shouldn’t have done it the way I did.”  
“I understand now. Once again you showed how selfless of a person you are… But unnie, sometimes, I wish you would be a bit more selfish…” 

Eunbi let out a bitter laugh, that’s something that many of her friends had told her over the years. And she knew that they were right, still she couldn’t stop putting others before herself. 

\--- 

Eunbi helped Sakura pack her bags, it was time for her to go back to Japan but she would be back soon with Nako this time. 

This time no one else but Eunbi came to say goodbye to Sakura, all of the others had schedules. It was very hard for all of them to be together now, almost every time at least one person had something very important to do. Eunbi hugged Sakura goodbye. 

While she went back to her apartment, she thought about how hard moving on was. It had been months now since izone’s disbandment and she still felt like she wasn’t totally over it.  
But at the same time she also didn’t feel like going back. Eunbi knew that she had to move forward and that the future probably was full of new opportunities for her and everyone that had been in izone. That last thought made her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For the song, I was inspired by the idea of “set me free”, I tried to put it into the story with the fact that Sakura needed Eunbi to set her free, to help her move on by explaining the reason for their break-up. I know the song is more about sensuality and desire and that’s what I wanted to do at the beginning but then when I actually wrote this I wasn’t in the mood for this at all. 
> 
> I was particularly inspired by these parts of the song:  
> “You've gotta let me go, you've gotta help me out  
> You've gotta set me free  
> You've gotta set me free”
> 
> “I can’t do this no more  
> You’re tearing me apart  
> So give me one last kiss” 
> 
> I’m sorry that this was a bit depressing, I’ve been quite depressed these past few days and iz*one’s latest concert didn’t help. Still, I hope that you liked it!


End file.
